For the Sake of Sin
by Galiko
Summary: Barnaby's been distracted by work and unavailable, and Kotetsu realizes just how addicted he is to the sex.  In a moment of desperation, he tries to rile Barnaby up while he's sleeping.


**For the Sake of Sin  
><strong>**[500 Themes: 131]**

Request prompt:

Barnaby gets so distracted with an overload of work that he just goes to work, works overtime, and goes home and goes to bed. Kotetsu is left without sex, and finds he needs that side of Barnaby more than he thought he did. So, while Barnaby is sleeping, he nervously tries to rile him up. (Preferably bottoming from the top.)

* * *

><p>Kotetsu wasn't sure how he felt about Barnaby stepping past the threshold and scarcely uttering a word before dragging himself to a shower and ultimately, bed.<p>

Admittedly, the blond had been up to his neck in interviews and photoshoots and who knew what else for the entirety of the day, but Kotetsu was left to sit on the couch and stare blankly at the still-running television, wondering why he was so _disappointed _that Barnaby hadn't simply – well – _thrown himself_ at him the moment he had walked through the door.

Perhaps he was so used to the younger man _insisting_ on having some form of his attention that going without was outright… strange.

Kotetsu pushed it aside, as easily as he did a great many things – at least, he_thought_ he had done as much. Hitting the bed next to his already sleeping lover shouldn't have made his nerves bristle as much as it did – shouldn't have made him twist and toss and turn and lie awake staring at the ceiling, wishing Barnaby hadn't been _so_ very exhausted at the end of a long day, wishing his hands could be on Barnaby right then, wishing that Barnaby's hands were likewise on _him_.

To hell with it – Barnaby really had turned him into an addict.

First was the turn of his face into still-damp blond curls. God, Barnaby _must_ have been tired if he went to bed with his hair wet, and Kotetsu felt guilty for a moment, his fingers stilling where they had hesitantly crept up to a lean hip. Barnaby stirred, but it was more to simply roll onto his back than an actual reaction, hair fanning out across the pillow. Kotetsu could smell nothing but the freshness of his shampoo, could see nothing but the perfect, soft curls and the way the brushed against the pale svelteness of Barnaby's neck, even in the dim light of the room, and ah, he truly _was_ addicted –

It was with a huff of hot breath against Barnaby's throat that he stifled the groan that wanted to escape from merely shifting where he lay, hips twisting to grind himself just so into the mattress. _Fuck._ That pressure alone made his breath catch and Kotetsu's fingers clawed against the bare skin just above Barnaby's skin-tight underwear, wanting so badly to hook into the material, to _snap it_ against the other man's flesh before peeling it away entirely.

How was Barnaby not awake yet?

Kotetsu's lips dragged against the jut of Barnaby's collarbone, wet and warm and slick, and it was without thinking that his hand slipped away to his own boxers, tugging them down and kicking them off. Even beneath the tangle of their sheets, the air of their bedroom was still a bit cold and Kotetsu hissed as it hit his cock, gritting his teeth as his own calloused fingers dragged down the length of it, stroking the underside and feeling it twitch within his own grasp as his fist wrapped around it and pumped – hard – leaving him to gasp into the open air, head tipped back and adam's apple bobbing with the rough swallow that followed.

Yeah. There was no other word than _addicted_ to describe this kind of need.

No longer able to stop himself, Kotetsu threw a leg over Barnaby's hips, straddling him with only another gulp of breath as trepidation. A hand lifted to the headboard to steady himself as his hips twisted – rotated – even the smooth silk of what remained of Barnaby's clothing torture against his bare flesh.

And there was no way Barnaby was still sleeping. Not with how _hard_ Kotetsu could feel he was through that flimsy material – no, no fucking way. Kotetsu groaned, the sound escaping as little more than a growl through clenched teeth, every grind of his ass against Barnaby's barely covered cock enough to drive him mad.

"If you wanted me to fuck you this badly, you should have _said something._"

Kotetsu didn't even have the chance to be flustered, the chance to jump, the chance for _anything_, because Barnaby's hands were on him as sneaky and low as the man's voice – one squeezing his ass, digging into the muscle there, kneading into it and spreading apart his cheeks. He _did_ flush, then, but it only encouraged him to bow forward, panting hotly as his head tipped down, hair brushing forward messily with the motion.

"_Bunny_ – "

Nothing else escaped but a sharp, heated exhale. Barnaby's other hand was upon him – long fingers slick and wet with lube that Kotetsu hadn't even seen Barnaby retrieve. His jaw clenched at the initial press and rub and slow slide of his lover's fingers into his body, slippery as they wriggled and twisted and then spread, stretching him wide. Kotetsu gasped, grip white-knuckled upon the headboard as Barnaby so expertly curled them, _dragged_ them over some bundle of nerves that left him trembling, his knees shaking where they were pressed into the bed and his teeth sinking into his own lower lip to stifle the sounds that attempted to wrench themselves from his throat.

The fingers themselves hadn't been enough, and Barnaby was already pulling them away, making Kotetsu hiss and shudder, unable to form a protest. Barnaby didn't seem to want to give him the chance, not with how his fingers were already occupied elsewhere – clawing down the fabric of his own underwear and freeing his cock, messily slickening it with lube and catching Kotetsu by the hips to drag him forward, just slightly, just so the head of his erection pressed against him, hard and twitching and _eager._

"Fuck yourself, Kotetsu. Go on."

Kotetsu drew a sharp breath. He was shaking – a shaking _mess_ to be more precise, his mind latching onto the simple order above all else and so he sunk down, sucking in a rough catch of air as Barnaby pressed into him that first inch, stretching him far wider than those damned fingers had, pressing in far _deeper_, and by the time he sunk entirely down, he was panting, both hands upon the headboard and Barnaby was beneath him, just _smirking_, gaze lidded and his own hands splaying over Kotetsu's hips to tug him down just a _bit_ more. A quick inhale followed the motion, and Kotetsu's back arched as he ground himself down, the sensation of Barnaby pressing so deep within him – so _hot_ and hard within him – blazing through his mind, rippling through his muscles, a cloying, heady weight that left him so pleasantly, amazingly weak.

Yes, he needed this.

Yes, he was _addicted_ to this.

His knees were planted firmly into the bed as Kotetsu worked himself up and down Barnaby's cock, hissing and panting out each breath as he drew himself up – as far as he could stand it, thighs straining and body complaining about the _loss_ until he sunk back down. Barnaby would grab and tug him, then, drawing their bodies together just right – just _so_, striking him so perfectly, sliding into him in a way that made Kotetsu tremble, fingers curling and tightening against the headboard.

Kotetsu never expected to like this – to _crave this_, but fuck, it felt good. Everything was hot and slick and _tense_, because god, he was riled up, Kotetsu knew he was riled up, he was eager and squirming up and down every inch of his lover, riding him in hard, fast strokes with his own cock hard and neglected between them. Kotetsu didn't even need to touch himself. He leaned forward just enough that he occasionally rubbed and ground against Barnaby's flat stomach – because god, if he had much more, it would be too much. Far too much with how it felt when Barnaby was inside of him like this already –

"Nnhn – " Kotetsu's teeth sunk into his lower lip, just _barely_ stifling the deep, gasping moan that wanted to escape. Too much, too much, _too much_, every last bit of it – ahh, or was it just enough? His eyes snapped shut as his body told him it was just _that_, all of that glorious, taut heat – every twist of his hips and curl of his toes, every hard answering thrust upward from Barnaby that jabbed against the perfect spot –

He came hard, spilling himself messily between them – but that wasn't the end of it. It seemed to be something Barnaby was waiting for, and with his head still spinning, his breath still catching and hitching, the blond firmly shoved and Kotetsu rolled onto his back with the push, choking on another groan as Barnaby simply held him down and fucked him into the mattress, drawing out every thrust, every single jerk of his hips.

Feeling Barnaby come inside of him, so slick, so hot, so amazingly _hot_, made Kotetsu quiver down to his bones and he sagged into the bed, head rolling back as he panted to the ceiling, eyes glazed and knowing, just knowing, how sated his expression had to be. Barnaby, fortunately, seemed too content himself to say a damned word, and Kotetsu felt another little wriggle of pride slide up his spine to know _he_ had made the brat shut up for a change.

"I'll make an effort… not to go straight to bed next time," was the blond's breathless purr against his throat, and Kotetsu simply laughed, throaty and breathless.

"That… would be good."


End file.
